Kagome's Christmas Plan
by Chearie
Summary: Its Christmas and Shippo cant wait until one of his friends told him that santa isnt real..so what is the gang going to do to keep Shippo's Chirstmas spirit up? Kagome has a plan..and why does it include Inuyasha in a Santa costume with a mop as a beard?


Author's note: Here's Kesshou's 3rd Inuyasha story! I just hope I get lots of reviews xD

But still…I'm just glad that you all are reading it…-smiles- Otkays well MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all and happy holidays! And I do NOT own Inuyasha. ENJOY

Title: Kagome's Christmas plan

"What do you mean Santa isn't real?" The young Kitsune practically screamed.

The neko youkai nodded. "It's true, probably your parents slip presents under the tree and then they make it say To: Shippo From: Santa."

"That's not true" Shippo protested.

"Oh really then why do you think that the grownups sleep so late then?"

"Maybe your right"

"I am right"

"Come on kids its time to go inside, you have to go home soon" The teacher said as she gathered all the children.

As the Children gathered around the school's playground entrance, one particular youkai was disappointed and heart broken. He shuffled his foot on the ground as the other children ran inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's wrong Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked as she took Shippo's book bag and flung it on her shoulders.

"Is Santa Claus real?" Shippo blurted out.

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped as Shippo looked at them.

"Of course Santa Claus is real" Sango smiled warmly.

Kagome nodded and took out a picture of the whole gang and a fat man in a red suit with a white beard.

"See that's when you met Santa Claus remember?" Kagome said.

"But I saw him take off the red suit when we were leaving" Shippo said.

Kagome and Sango blinked as Sango got the keys and opened the door. As soon as the door was opened Shippo went upstairs without greeting anyone.

"Merry early Chwistmas?" Rin blinked as Shippo went passed her.

"Shippo that's not nice!" Kagome said as she went upstairs and followed Shippo.

"Oh Rin don't worry Shippo is just having a bad day that's all.

"Where are Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Their in the Kitchen with Kaede-chan baking sweets, Kohaku-san is playing video games in the living room, and the rest of the peoples are in the living room." Rin smiled happily.

Sango giggled. "Would you like to come with me to decorate the tree?" Sango smiled.

Rin nodded and took Sango's hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Whats wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Kono-san said that Santa Claus isn't real" Shippo said sadly.

"Oh don't believe him Santa Claus is real" Kagome said trying to reassure him.

"But then how come there are many Santa Clauses?" Shippo asked.

"_Wow Shippo has it bad"_ Kagome thought. "Well the real Santa Clause is the one that comes through the chimney and he has a big bag of toys just for you" Kagome smiled.

"Really?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded. She felt a little bit better hoping Shippo's Christmas spirit will rise again. "Do you want to stay in your room or do you want to come downstairs?"

"I think I'll stay in my room, and can you say gomen nasai to Rin-chan for me?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She got up and walked towards the door. She wasn't going to get a little kid crush Shippo's holiday spirit and she knows it. Suddenly Kagome did a little jump. She had a plan and that will include a person in a velvet red suit with cotton, a beard and will be able to fit inside the chimney in order to make it look real.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hiya Kagome and Sango-chan" Ayame cried as she stepped in holding a big batch of cookies.

"Hi" Kagome and Sango said together.

Suddenly there was a big crashing noise coming from the kitchen. Kagome and Sango ran in to see what happened. Inuyasha had just opened a big of flour which caused him to sneeze and go blind. Then he suddenly knocked down all the pots and pan that was on the counter waiting for it to be used. Everyone bursted into laughter.

"You look like Santi Claws" Rin chanted.

"He does doesn't he?" Kagome said to herself.

Miroku laughed as well. "There is a resemblance."

Inuyasha glared at everyone.

"Already everyone go back to what you were doing we'll take it from here" Kaede announced.

----1hour later----

"Is everyone done with their jobs?" Kagome asked.

Everyone gathered the living and nodded.

"Hey where's Shippo-chan?" Rin asked.

"He is disappointed" Kagome stated. Suddenly everyone had their eyes on Kagome.

"What happen to the little guy?" Kouga asked.

"Well one of his school friends told him that Santa Clause isn't real and he was also looking forward to this holiday. So when he came home he was disappointed and now his holiday spirit is gone."

"So we're not going to let that happen right?" Sango announced.

Everyone nodded. "Yea of course not"

Kagome smiled. "I have a plan and it might work, all I need is some props and a Santa Clause"

"So who wants to be Saint Nick?" Ayame said.

Everybody stepped back and looked at Inuyasha. Since the flour incident they knew that Inuyasha would be the right one.

"Nani! Why is everyone looking at me?" Inuyasha cried.

"Because you will make a perfect Santa Clause." Everyone chanted.

Inuyasha shook his head and crossed his arms.

"How about we throw in a month supply of ramen?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No"

"Two months?" Sango asked.

"Make it 4"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Alright four months and that's it"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay now we have to get a Santa costume, a big red sack, a white beard" Kagome said.

"I am not fat as you can see so your plan won't work, who ever heard of a muscular Santa Clause?"

"You muscular?" Kagome cocked and eye. "That's all fat"

Sango giggled. "Alright everyone Ayame and Kouga you get the Santa suit, Kagome and I will get the big bag, Rin and Kohaku you guys go get the beard"

Everyone nodded and went right to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Finding a big bag is easy right?" Kagome asked

"Yea it is but we have a problem"

Kagome sighed. "What is it?"

"All of the stores are closed her Christmas"

"Aw that sucks"

Sango nodded.

"So what do we do?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly Sango spotted a potato bag and went over to grab it.

Kagome laughed. "What does that have to do with it"

"Paint it red" Sango giggled.

Kagome nodded and laughed as well. "I guess we have no choice."

Kagome and Sango went home and started on the patio sack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kohaku-kun where do we get a beard?" Rin asked.

Kohaku shrugged. "Um…who has a beard?"

"Santa clause" Rin said.

"Who else?"

"Old people?"

Kohaku nodded. "Hey lets go to the elderly place and ask if we can have some of their beard!"

Rin smiled and nodded.

----At the elderly center----

"Why are you kids out here on Christmas?" An elderly asked.

Rin and Kohaku explained that why they needed a beard badly. The elderly kept nodded and smiling.

"Well there is a place where they sell beards but here oh I'm sorry we don't give beards here"

Kohaku and Rin sadly nodded and wished him a merry Christmas and left the building,

"So much for that"

Suddenly Rin spotted an old mop. She went over and took a look.

"Hey look at this" Rin waved her hand telling Kohaku to go over there.

"It looks like a beard" Kohaku said.

Rin nodded. "It just needs a little washing!"

Kohaku and Rin smiled and took the mop home to wash it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kouga where do we get a Santa suit?" Ayame asked

Kouga shrugged. "I have no idea."

"How about the malls where little children go take their picture with Santa?"

"I am not going to the mall after you made me your model last week. And I am not trying on any more of your dumb skirts"

"Aww come on they weren't that bad" Ayame said as she grabbed Kouga's hand and dashed to the nearest mall.

----At the mall----

"Look there is it" Ayame said as she pointed to a place where a fat man in a Santa suit is. There was inflatable snowmen, a big Christmas tree, fake snow, and children lining up to take a picture with Santa.

"Great to how do we get it?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know steal it?"

Kouga sweat dropped. "Oh yea and leave him butt naked with a tank and boxers on?"

Ayame giggled and crept nearer Santa.

"Alright the next shift is yours" a security guard said to a big man.

"Alright when he go changes you go steal the suit." Ayame said pointing to the locker room.

Kouga sighed and did what he was told.

----15 min. later----

"You got it?" Ayame asked.

"Yea but I had to pretend that I was doing the next shift and stuff…boy did the locker room smell"

"And this suit smell too" Ayame said as she pinched her nose.

"Come on lets head back."

Kouga and Ayame headed back to the house hope to have some extra soap in the house to clean this suit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did everyone get the stuff?" Kagome said.

Everyone nodded and held their prop in their hand.

"You have no idea how much pain I went through" Kouga sighed.

Everyone laughed and looked at Kouga. He was all wet and smelled like fresh clean laundry.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Suddenly Inuyasha came out holding a cup of Ramen. "What woman I'm trying to eat"

"Not now later come over here." Kagome chirped.

Inuyasha cocked and eye and had a feeling that he will be jolly old Saint Nick for the next twelve hours.

"Alright lets get to it!" Sango smiled.

Kagome laid all the props on the table.

"Whoa whoa hold on stop I am not wearing a mop as a beard." Inuyasha protested. "And I am not carrying a potato sack around saying HO HO HO" He continued.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha Finally gave in just for the sake of his Raman noodles.

----45 min later----

"I feel like a Hobo" Inuyasha said as he looked in the mirror. There he saw himself stuffed with pillows to make him look fat, he has a mop strapped around his chin tight, and he is carrying a red potato sack.

"It looks great!" Rin smiled.

"Great what do I need now bushy eyebrows."

"That's what's missing!" Ayame chirped as she took out eyeliner. Ayame opened the cap and drew bushy eyebrows on Inuyasha.

"It looks so realistic" Kohaku said.

Ayame nodded proudly.

Suddenly Kagome felt a tug on her shirt. It was Rin. "But Santa doesn't have long silver hair.

"That's a good point." Kagome said

"I got it covered." Miroku said as he ran downstairs and held up something like what the cafeteria ladies in school might wear. It was those net hat things.

"Oh no no no no no"

Miroku smirked as he put it on Inuyasha as Sango put the hat on him.

"Look at the time it's almost 12" Ayame said.

"Quick hide, Shippo will be getting up to get a glass of water. Inuyasha go up the roof." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed as everyone close the lights and hid behind something.

-----12 o clock----

"Its twelve" Sango whispered.

Kagome nodded as a small figure crept from the stairs. It was Shippo getting his glass of water. It was a usual routine because he would get thirsty during the night and usually at 12 he would come down and get himself a glass of water.

"Kagome call Inuyasha." Ayame whispered.

Kagome nodded and took out her cell. "Hello Inuyasha? Go down the chimney" Then Kagome put her cell away. Suddenly there was a rustling noise coming from the chimney which caught Shippo's attention.

"Santa clause?" He asked.

Five minuets a fat man with a mop as a beard carrying a potato sack came down.

"HO HO HO" Inuyasha said

From the background Inuyasha can hear fits of giggles.

"It is you" Shippo gasped.

"Of course it is" Inuyasha cracked a smiled. _"Who the hell you think it would be?"_ Inuyasha thought.

"I knew you were real I knew it!" Shippo said jumping up and down.

"Who said I wasn't real?" Inuyasha laughed. _"Kid Santa aint real get over with it already" _Inuyasha thought.

"Can I pull your beard?" Shippo asked.

"Sure" Inuyasha said trying to sound jolly._ "You are so lucky that I'm in disguise cause if I wasn't I'm going to kill you"_

Inuyasha bent down and let Shippo pull his beard. Luckily Kagome strapped on the mop tight so it won't fall off.

"Its true you are Santa, wait tell me the names of all your reindeers" Shippo said.

"Eh…" Inuyasha then saw Kagome holding up signs. "Dasher…dancer…"

"That's good enough I don't want to delay your deliveries" Shippo smiled.

"Okay go back to bed so I can give out presents"

Shippo smiled and crept back to bed. The second the gang heard that Shippo closed his door the gang jumped up and cheered.

"That was great!" Ayame whispered cheerfully.

Sango laughed. "Thanks Inuyasha"

Kagome smiled. "Arigato" Kagome gave quick peck on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inuyasha's turning red" Rin said

"Lets go to sleep now" Kagome whispered. The Gang all went to the bathroom and changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth and went to the guest rooms to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome-chan look! Santa came!" Shippo said as he jumped up and down on the bed.

Kagome smiled. "Really that's great"

Shippo smiled and took Kagome's hands "Come on wake up so we can open presents!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and got up. She got dressed and did her morning routine.

"Ohayoo gozimasu!" Kagome chirped.

"Ohayoo" Everyone greeted her.

"Your awake" Sango smiled.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Is everyone ready to open their presents?" Sango asked.

Everyone nodded. During the past hours and while they were opening gifts in the Higurashi household, there were things gained and lost. There were smiles gained and a thought like Santa Clause isn't real is lost. There were smiles on everyone's face, hugs are passed around, and happiness were all around them.


End file.
